Forgotten Legends
by Chachiri NoDa
Summary: A forgotten legend comes to life and some of the old players are forced to join in a new game.
1. In The Town of Nod

  
  
  
  


Prologue   
  


All seems peaceful in the town of Nod. The small village is full of the usual day-time hussle. Merchants are setting up their stands for the beginning of the day. Women are bundling up their laundry to take down to the river for washing. The young girls aid their mothers by sitting and resewing torn clothes, while their little brothers are at play, staining and tearing the clothes they have on. The day has barely even begun. 

A child of small stature is sitting on the railing of the small village hall, clutching his stuffed bear and gazing longingly at his brother across the square. His brother is with his friends, playing their war games in the center of town. The brother smiles as he sees the child and waves him over. 

The child, in utter glee of being noticed, jumps down from his perch and into the street. He suddenly hits the ground as a low rumbling ensues. 

The rest of the village begins to scramble about in the mist of the earthquake, each one seeking cover. The small boy stays where he laid. The brother dashes into the street and places himself over his brother to protect him from the crumbling of the nearby townhall. 

The rumbling stops as quickly as it started and silence permits the air. 

People begin to pick themselves up from the ground and looked about in confusion. They had never had an earthquake before, and the buildings showed that they never expected to, since most of them had crumbled to the ground. Women clutched crying children in hopes to calm their fear. The men still in town began to wonder where to house their families now. 

But they didn't wonder for long. For it was only minutes after the earthquake seized that another rumbling occurred. But this time, the ground didn't shake, merely the air as the vibration of approaching terror took hold. All turned to face the hill in time to see that approaching terror arrive. 

Men dressed in black armor and mounted upon horses came into sight. Hundreds of them came over the hill and headed toward the small ruined village. The boy and his brother, from their position in the street, looked among the warriors and spotted a suit of gold. And that was the last they saw as the world went dark.   
  
  
  



	2. Returning to What Remains

Chapter One   
  


He stumbled along the past in a near zombie-like state. It had been days since he set out on this leg of his journey and he needed a soft bed. He legs barely retained his balance. He couldn't wait until he reached Nod. He kinda missed Ole Graffern. 

He smirked at the idea and decided not to tell him that. He'd just have to walk faster. 

Suddenly the sound of hooves was heard from up ahead. Curiosity withstanding, he hurried forward to stopped at the fork in the road to see four men blaze down the other trail. He watched them go and was nearly trampled by the next two riders, who pulled hard on their bridles to stop. 

"Who are you?" the leader shouted, "Are you more Konan scum?" 

He didn't answer, instead he asked. "Where did you come from?" 

The leader looked angered, "Who are you to question knights of Druin?" 

He didn't know what Druin was so he didn't answer that question either. 

The leader drew his sword, "Are you from Konan?" 

He drew his own sword, "Born in Konan." 

The leader snarled, "You draw your blade at us?" 

Before a reply was spoken, a loud growling noise was heard behind him. They all turned to look and the two riders nearly fell from their horses at the sight before them. 

"It's a . . . a . . . a demon!" the other rider gasped in fear. 

The huge, massive beast floated on equally massive wings. It was of dark green tint and reminded on of a praying mantis, except exceptionally larger. 

"Run!" commanded the leader, and the two riders dashed down the opposite path. 

He watched them leave and his eyes drifted back to the demon. It snarled in a bemused manner and slowly started to advance on him. He didn't stand there to let it come close enough to shake hands however and began running down the path the riders originally came from. 

He ran and stumbled but the demon was slowly gaining on him. I fell upon his hands and flipped over to see the demon rear back a clawed arm -- 

"Reika Shinen!" 

A river of fire cascaded across the demon's hide and it reared back and flew away, desperate to escape. 

He looked up at his rescuer. He had fiery red-hair and was wielding an iron fan. He had a smirk on his face as he looked down at him. 

"Hello there, boy," he said jovially, "You looked a bit overtaken." 

He pulled himself from the ground and shook his hand, "Thank you, sir. My name is Horiko." 

"I'm Genru, and don't mention it," the man smile faltered, "If only I got here sooner." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, the village had already been destroyed by the time I got here." 

Horiko's heart stopped in his chest, "Village?" 

"Yeah, the one up ahead. What's it called? Nod?" 

Horiko's heart started up again with an overbearing thud. He slowly back away from Genru and turned. 

"Wait! Where the hell you goin'?!" Genru shouted after him. 

"Nod! I have to save them!" 

"But it's gone, boy!" Genru shouted, but his words went through deaf ears.   
  


The village was burning. He could see that no that he was out of the woods. The building had all fallen down. Why had this happened? 

Horiko stopped at the first house and knelt beside the man there. "What happened here?" 

The man sputtered blood as he tried to answer, "Dru . . . Druin." 

"What's Druin?!" 

The man didn't answer. His head felled over to the side and spoke no more. 

Horiko stood up and ran farther into town. He saw Ole Graffern leaning against a half-fallen wall. He rushed to him. 

"Graffern! Graffern! Are you all right?!" he shouted. 

Ole Graffern looked up through unseeing eyes, "Ho . . . Ho . . . Riko? Riko? Is that you?" 

"Yes, it's me. Are you all right?! What happened?" 

Ole Graffern slumped and Horiko feared the worst, but the old man straightened back up and gazed past Horiko's shoulder, "I'll be fine, boy. It'll take more than a raid to end the Ole Graffern." 

Horiko couldn't help but give a small smile at the old man's words, "You can't see me, can you?" 

"Iie. The lights have gone out," Graffern muttered, even thought they both knew he was outside in broad daylight, "The smoke hasn't cleared." 

Horiko placed a hand on the Graffern's shoulder, "Do you know what happened?" 

"There was a raid by the Druin." 

Horiko sighed, "Who are the Druin?" 

"That's right, you left before they appeared. Did you find what you went looking for?" 

Horiko shook his head, "No, just a small memento my father left behind." 

"Really? What was it?" Ole Graffern asked, "He rarely kept anything." 

"Just this red gem. I remember Father always had it," Horiko said, placing the gem into Ole Graffern's hand. 

He fingered the gem softly, "He must have picked this up after he left Nod." 

"Who are the Druin?" 

"Oh, yes, right. The Druin seem to be a band of mercenaries that came out of the Kutou border. They first appeared about two years ago, only months after you left. They never raided us before now." 

The Ole Graffern seemed to pause in his thoughts. 

"What is it, Ole Graffern?" Horiko prodded. 

"I think they took Krin." 

Horiko was silent for a long moment, "Krin? But why?" 

"I don't know. I saw her being pulled up onto a horse by a man in dark blue," Ole Graffern said, palming the gem back into Horiko's hand. 

A moment's pause, "You'll go save her for me, won't you?" 

Horiko didn't hesitate in responding, "Of course I will. I owe you to do so. You raised me like your own, Ole Graffern. I have a duty to rescue what truly is yours." 

Ole Graffern smiled, "You are a good boy, Riko. A good boy." 

They were silent for a while before Ole Graffern spoke, "You should be on your way." 

"I can't leave you here alone, Ole Graffern." 

"You won't be. Mrs. Brandyhill was here a moment ago. Most of the women had been down by the river when it happened. A lot of them are alive. We have enough to rebuild. I bet they took Krin to Briddidon." 

"They must have. No other prison is near. You realize I'll have to cross the border guards to get into Kutou?" 

"You're a bright boy," Ole Graffern said, "You can do it." 

Horiko left the Ole Graffern only after Mrs. Brandyhill returned with a promise to watch over him. Horiko set out to Briddidon almost immediately, all thoughts of the soft bed forgotten. 


	3. What Kind of Luck is This?

Chapter 2

Horiko walked several miles before coming upon a small lake. He decided to take the time to bathe, since he missed his opportunity in Nod. He stripped down and jumped in. He let the water relax his muscles and found himself gazing at his own reflection. His uncommon blonde hair was cut just beneath his ears and his violet colored eyes often took the color of a midnight sky when he feel into deep thought. His eyes were just like what he remembered his father's eyes looking like. 

Kami, he missed his father. Why did he have to leave?

Horiko pulled himself away from painful thoughts and turned to exit the lake. Just as he got to the bank, he heard horses coming. He cursed and lounged back into the water just as the horses came into sight. He hid himself behind some driftwood and watched the horses, and the wagon they were pulling, come to a stop. He mentally cursed himself for his rotten luck.

Two people leapt down from the wagon and approached the water. One was a largely built man of graying hair. He wore a dark purple cloak and plain merchant's clothes. He looked pretty dangerous. The second was a young girl with powder blue hair. She dressed in a skimpy manner (the outfit screamed 'dancer' and was the same color as her hair) and was of a rather pale skin tone. 

The man with the cloak seemed to test the water and began to fill up some water jugs. The girl sat down on a rock and let down her hair. She ran her fingers through it as she waited. He could just hear he soft voice:

"Hurry up, Tousan. I want to bathe," she said, tugging gently on a ribbon the hung from the back of her costume.

Horiko nearly drowned himself in shock as the ribbon became undone and the skirt fell. He quickly turned his head and perked his ear.

"I'll just be a moment longer, Meru," the deep baritone of the older man spoke, "Then I'll be out of your way."

Horiko looked left and right in panic. How was he going to get out of the lake without them seeing him? His clothes sat behind a bush about five feet behind the girl. There was no way he could retrieve them. But the girl would be in the lake in a minute, and the last thing he needed was her finding him naked and screaming for her father, who would come running and beat his relatively smaller form in a fine dust.

He heard a splash, and he spoke a brief prayer to Suzaku before diving under and swimming to the other side of the lake. If only he could get past her . . ..

Keeping one eye on her and the other on the shore, he swam carefully around her and closer to his clothes. When he reached the bank, he quietly made his way into the bushes and quickly clothed. Catastrophe adverted; he slowly stood and made sure he made plenty of noise as he exited the bushes.

A pair bright ice blue eyes snapped in his direction and a pink blush spread across pale cheeks. The girl dove beneath the water in her panic. He turned his head to the sound of a thud and saw the girl's father exit the wagon and gaze at him with a gaze only a father could project.

"How lone have you been there?" Inquired the man, his eyes blazed with contained fury. 

Horiko pondered whether to tell the truth and decided that it would be best for all involved if he lied right through his teeth. "Oh, I just arrived. I'm Chang Horiko from the town of Nod. "

The man seemed to accept that as the lightening his eyes seemed to dissipate, "I'm Chulin Shun'u, and that's my daughter Meru."

Horiko gazed over to see the now fully clothed water sprite still blushing profusely.

"It's an honor to meet you both," Horiko said, bowing to them with what little grace he had, "Traveling, I assume?"

"Working," Shun'u muttered, turning back to his wagon, "I'm a merchant. I'm taking a shipment of rice to Briddidon."

Horiko nearly fainted at his twist in luck, "Briddidon?"

Meru smiled at him, "Yes, Tousan always takes food to Briddidon. He's one of the few Konan merchants who still conduct business in Kutou. Isn't he brave?"

Horiko couldn't stop himself from grinning at her, "Yes, they don't like us much over there."

Meru seemed to feel a lot more comfortable with him now and the questions flowed from her, "And where are you headed, Horiko-san?"

Horiko decided that the best way to get the ride he was hoping for was to go through Meru, "Briddidon."

"Really? Whatever for?"

Horiko looked around as if he could spot people waiting to intercept his words before he leaned forward and whispered, "Can you keep a secret?"

Meru nodded, clearly interested. Horiko smiled at her, "I'm breaking in."

Meru gave a start, "I never heard of someone breaking IN to a prison before."

"I'm rescuing a friend of mine. The Druin kidnapped her."

"She?"

Horiko almost faltered. He shouldn't have said 'she'. "She's the granddaughter of my guardian. I owe it to him to save her."

"She's just a friend?" Meru said, her eyes pleading with him to agree.

Horiko almost sighed, "Yes, she's just a friend. I haven't even seen her in two years."

Meru seemed to take this new information with the up most joy and gave him a wink, "Maybe me and Tousan can help you."

Horiko smiled as big as he could, which was easy for this time it was genuine, "Could you?"

"We could, and we will!" Meru exclaimed, before winking at him again, "Tousan never says no to me."


	4. The Knight from Konan

Disclaimer: It has come to my attention that I forgot the very obvious disclaimer that should have been posted on the other two chapters. So consider this one to encompass those as well. I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, for that is a gift Taiitsu-kun herself cannot give me. All original characters in this story are mine. (Some of you may have picked up Meru; she's really a character from the game Legends of Dragoon. I love that game and the plot will sound a tad bit like that for a while. For all those who know Meru, consider her out of character. ^-^) 

Chapter 3

Horiko sighed as the wagon came to a stop outside the walls of Briddidon. He heard a brief exchange of words between Chulin-san and a low-grade officer before that officer's superior came to speak.

"Good morning, Officer," Chulin-san said in bright tone that belied his massive form. "Just bringing the shipment of rice requested. You boys go through it almost faster than I can bring it."

The officer awarded Chulin-san with a small smile before continuing with procedure, "Just you and the little one I suppose."

"Actually, I brought a young man with me this time," Chulin-san said, "I hurt my back before the trip started and I thought I'd bring him to make sure I can get this thing unloaded. That isn't a problem is it?"

"He in the back of the wagon?" 

"Yes, sir."

"Check the wagon and make sure he's the only one in there."

Horiko turned as the flap on the back flipped up and gave a small wave to the young officer peering in, "Just me, sir."

The flap fell back down and the officer told him to go on through to where he always went and the three of them were safely inside. Meru hopped back into Horiko's part of the wagon and sat beside him.

"You have to help Tousan unload since the guards will come in every once in a while to check on us," Meru said, "After that we linger around for the rest of the day and I go dance for the officer's club. We leave tomorrow morning."

"I'll be long gone by morning," Horiko said, "What will your father say when the gatekeeper asks him bout me?"

"He'll tell him that you wondered off and he couldn't find you. If someone manages to identify you and suspect us, Tousan will tell him or her he had no idea of your intents to do any wrongdoing. Konan rice is hard to come by. They'll let us do business here, even if they suspect that we helped you."

Horiko nodded, "Thank you for all your help. You are both mighty generous."

Meru just gave him a smile, "You know, I can't explain why I wanted to help you either. Something about you told me to do so. Maybe I saw a kind heart in there or something."

Meru rose and lifted the back flap as the wagon came to a stop. The light caught the blue gem sewn into the front of her skirt and all the crates sown blue for a moment before she dropped out of sight.

Horiko turned and started pushing crates toward the back of the wagon and jumped down when Chulin-san reached him. 

"I'll take them from you when you bring them to the edge," Horiko said.

Chulin-san smiled at him, "Are you sure you can lift them by yourself? You look awfully small there, boy."

Horiko just nodded, "I've unpacked a wagon before. I think I can handle it."

An hour or so later, Horiko was sitting on one of the crates panting heavily as Chulin-san laughed at him, "At least we're finished."

"You worked hard, boy," Chulin-san smiled, "but it isn't hard to see this isn't the line of work you should be in."

Horiko nodded as he stood, "Now all I need is feeling to return to my arms and I can go rescue Krin."

"Good luck, boy," Chulin-san said, all serious now, "I'd hate to find out you got yourself killed after the trouble I took to get in you in here."

"I'll be gone long before you will, old man," Horiko smiled, "Trust me."

~*~

After leaving Chulin-san and Meru in the officer's club, Horiko clung to the walls as swiftly avoided the guards making rounds. It seemed odd to him that no guard stood at designated posts, but decided that if Sister Luck was going to bless him, he wouldn't question.

Horiko reached the detainment area and had just check to first corridor of cells, when a commotion came from the next hallway.

"I will not falter to you pathetic Druin!" A loud and bolstering voice shouted from around the corner. "Stand down to a true knight!"

Horiko peered down the hallway to see several guards standing around a large gentleman who somehow managed to get his hands on a pole arm, the sharp tip pointed at his enemies. The man was smaller than the massive Chulin-san, but a great deal bigger than he was. He wore want looked like the underclothes that went beneath Konan armor, and he had found a dirty brown kesa and wrapped it about himself.

"Drop your weapon, Konan dung!" One of the officers shouted, "We don't need you alive!"

Instead of dropping the weapon, the man spun it and Horiko noted that what look like a lance was actually a simply swallow, for the other end held a crescent shaped blade. He laughed at them before he spoke, "You should surrender to me! I will not be easily defeated!"

The man then swung and cleaning took off the head of the closest guard. The rest of the men leapt forward in an attempt to but the large man down. Horiko wasn't stupid and he didn't think the swallow-wielder was either. It was obvious that the guards would get the better of him for he was outnumbered seven to one. Horiko drew his sword and decided that if he saved this man, he might be of some use to him.

The guards had been startled when the man had broke from his cell, but were down right astonished to find another man loose in the compound. Horiko took out two of the guard before the guards pulled back to regroup.

"More Konan scum loose! How can they be escaping those cells so easy?!" One of them said as three turned to face the prisoner, while two trained the sights on the newcomer.

The man with the pole arm laughed, "Because you are imcompatent!" And with that he took out another guard. The four remaining men took cautious steps back as the eyed their two foes warily. Horiko realized that with this prison break started, getting to Krin would be even harder to do. He decided that he needed to get a move on. 

He leapt forward and two of the younger guards stumbled back. The older two brought swords to bear as Horiko swung at them with startling speed. A moment later one was cleaved in half by the crescent blade of the swallow while that other fell beneath Noriko's sword. The two remain soldiers ran for reinforcement.

Mere moments past before the two men turned on each other. 

"Alright, boy," the man said, holding the swallow at ready, "I don't know who you are, but you better convince me quick that you are a threat to me."

Horiko slowly lowered his sword to appear non-threatening; "I'm Chang Horiko from the town of Nod, Northern Konan. I'm here to rescue a friend. You looked like you could use a little help."

The man sighed and slowly stood the pole arm on the lance end, "I am Yule Tokaroi, and a knight in Emperor Boushin's service. You were right in aiding me. I may have sounded cocky, but I knew I was in trouble. I am in your debt. Allow me to aid you in rescuing your friend and the three of us can escape together."

Horiko gave him a smile of reassurance, "Then what are we waiting for?"


	5. Fiery Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Fushigi Yuugi. The original characters ARE mine however (except Meru). If you wish to use one, please ask for permission. Forgive the poor editing in the last few chapters, I intend to go back and fix those shortly.

Chapter 4

With great care, Horiko and Yule avoided further scuffles as they made their way through the compound. After searching the cells, and releasing a few Konan soldiers at Yule's demand, they came to the conclusion that Krin was held elsewhere in the compound. Their group was now up to six; Yule haven chosen four rather young soldiers. Horiko hoped he knew what he was doing. Yule assured him that the four were among the best in his unit.

As they slowly made their way through corridors, they suddenly felt a dark presence fall over them. They all shivered and paused in the hallway. Horiko looked back at his new companion.

"What is that?"

"Some say the leader of the Druin is a witch," Yule whisper, "I thought it to be childish rumor. Apparently I was mistaken."

"What would a witch want with Krin?"

"I don't know, but if we follow this feeling we should find the witch and your friend."

Horiko nodded and forced himself to continue, "Can your boys handle it?"

"Who are you to call us boys?" one of them muttered, "I'm 23 and you can't be a day over 19."

Horiko just smiled, "I'm really 24."

Yule merely raised an eyebrow, "You are a horrible liar, boy."

Horiko chuckled despite the darkness around him, "Alright, I'm 19."

Some of the soldiers decided from that moment on that Horiko would be known as 'the Boy'. Horiko decided that was fair and didn't object. They continued onward, following the foreboding feeling ahead of them. They came to pause at a window leading to the outside overhang. 

Standing on the raised platform was the witch Yule mentioned, though Horiko thought demon was a better word of it. She was covered in black scale-like armor and had bat-like wings she used to hover with. She weilded a rapier, which she then discard as she lowered himself down onto the platform. 

Across from her stood a giant that made a midget out of Chulin-san. He was platted with golden armor and also had golden bat-wings that looked too small to support him. He clutched a large axe and his gaze rested on the body lying on the center between them.

And there laid Krin. She was dressed all in white. Her dark hair spread out behind her, and her head turned to the side. At the center of her chest was the diamond brooch that her mother had once worn when she had been a princess of the court.

The demon woman stepped up to her and waved her arm over her and spoke a chant. Krin's body began to glow.

"Excellent work, Takashi," the woman spoke, darkness eminating in her voice, "This one holds the Star Gem."

The woman reared her arm back and brought it down to drive it into Krin's chest. Horiko nearly blew their cover, but Yule held onto him and covered his mouth. The woman's hand was inches from her heart when the diamond brooch began to glow a bright white. The woman gasped and leapt back.

"Curses!" the woman said standing up, "She's the Holy Light."

Horiko slumped in relief but straightened again as the golden man walked forward.

"Allow me to retrieve it for you, Mistress."

And with those few words, the man plunged his fist into Krin's chest. Yule barely was able to restrain Horiko and only did so with the help of his men. The golden man pulled his hand free and opened his fist, revealing a sparkling gem. The hole left behind slowly closed up and Krin began to breathe again.

"What witchcraft is this?!" Horiko said, "What the hell is that thing?!"

"Silence, or we shall be discovered," Yule warned.

The dark woman took the gem from Takashi and held it up to let the sun shine through it, "Magnificent! Only three more to go!"

The woman then looked down upon Krin with distaste, "Kill her."

Takashi raised his axe, but pause as a dagger clattered against his breast plate. Both of them looked over to see Horiko standing there holding his sword, and his companions a step behind him.

"Back away from her, witch!" Horiko shouted, "Move a muscle, giant, and I'll run you through!"

Both of them were silent for a moment before breaking out into amused laughter. The company looked around nervously, their courage momentarily abated. The man with the axe let it fall to his side.

"Do you think I could possibly fear you?" he said, "I am Takashi, the Golden Demon Warrior of the Solid Earth! What could you possible own that could pierce gold strengthened by stone?"

"Kill them as well, Takashi," the woman said, "I have no time for peasants."

"Yes, Mistress Subaratte," Takashi said as he brought the axe back up to bare, "I shall gladly dispose of such imbeciles."

The woman flew off with her precious gem and disappeared from sight. The man gave them a twisted smile, "Who wishes to go first?"

Horiko stepped forward with his sword at ready, "I will. I do not fear demons."

Takashi laughed, "I am no demon, child! I am a ruler of demons! Demons quake in my wake. And so do little boys who tempt me."

Takashi laughed as he raised his hand, clenched it into a fist and drove it into the ground. The ground immediately began to shake. The raised platform tipped and wobbled, threatening to overturn and send them crashing down three stories to the planet's surface. Horiko and the others were thrown to the floor as Takashi's laughter continued.

Horiko felt his rage rise. It was one thing not able to fight a self-proclaimed demon ruler, but another to be rendered completely helpless. He felt his rage increase and suddenly gasped as a warmth started to emit from the pouch on his belt. A moment later the pouch and Horiko were engulfed in flame. 

Yule lept back in fear and astonishment. The rumbling ceased as Takashi halted in shock. Some of the soldiers turned away, not wanting to see the sight before them.

Pain was all that existed for Horiko. The fire blazed across his skin and the flames consumed his clothes. And eternity passed and then . . . the pain faded. He skin seemed to now be soothed by the flames, as if they were caressing hands. Horiko gasped as the flames began to solidify and form armor over his skin. The warmth brought comfort and the fear and rage disappeared. The armor slowly disappeared with it and Horiko shivered, suddenly cold and naked on the high platform.

"I can't believe it," Takashi whispered, "The Red Demon Warrior of Raging Fire trembles here before me."

Horiko looked down at the red gem that the woman in the red kesa had stated to be his father's. He had never imagined such power to be hidden within it. He picked it up and held it in his hand. It glowed slightly and faded back to its usual sparkly state.

"I love a challenge, boy," Takashi spoke, "And you will be a great one once you master the power you weild. I will let you and your companions live for now. Return when you are ready to face me."

Takashi rose from the platform and followed after Subaratte. Horiko watched him go as he felt Yule wrap the brown kesa he had around him. The other soldiers stayed back, afraid he might light afire again. Yule pulled him to his feet.

"This is all the spare clothes I have, so you'll have to make do," Yule said, "We'll have to steal some in the next town. But we have to leave. Gather your friend and let's depart."


	6. Shoguns, Emperors, and Mages Oh my!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. I do own all characters I created myself, which are all the others except Meru. Meru is from Legends of Dragoon. I do not own Legends of Dragoon either.

Author's note: Wondering why this story is considered a Fushigi Yuugi one when the only character you've seen is Tasuki and briefly? Don't worry. You'll see more of him and others as we go. 

Chapter 5

They escaped Briddidon with relative ease. Getting past the Kutou border guards was also easy, for one of Yule's troops was a brother with two of them. They even managed to commandeer a wagon to travel in. Yule had requested that Horiko accompany them to the palace so they could be rewarded. He also suggested that the mage Chichiri might be able to tell him what had occurred during the confrontation with Takashi. Krin, after awakening and having a heart-felt reunion with Horiko, decided she'd go too to see if she kind find out what was taken from her.

It wasn't till they were almost to the capital did they realize something was wrong. The roads were all empty and the sounds that should be heard within the gates, such as laughter and business haggling were not heard. Instead, heavy weeping had taken its place. The gates were open and one could see the destruction from far down the road. Someone had marched an army through here.

Horiko was stunned at the sight, but followed the others as they ran full force toward the palace. Yule led the way and soon he was talking heatedly with some of the guards.

"What happened here?" Yule demanded immediately.

"Shogun!" The two startled guards gasped, "We thought you were dead!"

Horiko felt his jaw drop. He had no idea that he had been traveling with such a powerful person. Only now did the name Yule ring the bell it should have. Yule Tokaroi was Konan's First Shogun and Head of the Imperial Guard, the youngest ever. He was 17. He looked like he was 25 at least however, and all soldiers answered to him.

"I was captured and have escaped, but that's not important. Did the Druin do this?"

"Yes, sir," one of them said, "Marched through our gates and started slaughtering us. We managed to drive them back out, but it was too late."

"Too late for what?"

"Heika-sama has been taken prisoner, sir," the soldier said, then dropped to their knee to avoid the swing Yule sent to their heads.

"Boushin-sama is gone! Then why are you still here?! Where is the unit that should be following him?!"

"All the soldiers were busy in battle, sir," one of the guards mumbled. "His guards were killed and Chichiri-sama has been injured. Tasuki-sama arrived in the middle of the battle and has been beside Chichiri-sama since."

"Where are they?" Yule said, his temper coming under control. Surely if they managed to take down Chichiri-sama, there was little the guards could have done.

"Inside there," the other guard said, "Chichiri-sama has regained consciousness."

Yule blew past them and into the room. Horiko and Krin followed. The four soldiers that had accompanied them so far went to aid the wounded. Yule dashed across the room and dropped beside the bed, his head bowed. Tasuki sat beside Chichiri on the bed. Chichiri was sitting up and reached a hand out to touch Yule.

"Are you alright, Yule?" Chichiri said, "We feared you were dead."

"I was taken to Briddidon and escaped with this man's help," Yule said, giving a brief gesture toward Horiko, "I heard you were injured, Chichiri-sama."

"I am fine. It was magic that did me in, not a sword. My soul is just weary," Chichiri sighed, "It was like fighting Nakago all over again."

Yule went on to apologize for his absence and other nonsense, but Horiko failed to listen, as he should, for he caught gazes with Tasuki and realized who he was. Tasuki was the guy who saved him from the green demon. What had he called himself? Genrou?

Tasuki gave him a slight nod, telling him he recognized him as well, before turning to Yule.

"Knock it off, Yule. There was nothing you could of done," Tasuki assured, "Now stop wallowing and tell us about the two of them."

Yule nodded before glancing over at Horiko, "His name is Chang Horiko and her name is Krin. I met Horiko in the prison when he broke in to save her."

"What was she doing in prison?" Tasuki asked, seeming to think that the small girl couldn't have accomplished anything on the wrong side of the law.

"We aren't sure. She was taken when Nod was raided. The witch and her shogun stole some sort of gem from her chest. This might be what they are seeking."

Chichiri looked the girl over, "Come here."

Krin took some uneasy steps toward the bed. Tasuki merely smirked; "He's a monk. He won't try anything."

Chichiri's eyes glanced briefly at the brooch before raising his hand and lightly placing it upon her chest where the gem had once been.

"I'm feeling an afterglow coming from here," Chichiri whispered, "A powerful one. Do you know what you carried within you?"

Krin shook her head, as Chichiri pulled his hand away, "I never knew it was there."

Chichiri glanced over at Tasuki, "This is serious. We may have to speak with Taiitsu-kun." 

Tasuki sighed, "That old hag. You think I'd never have to see her again."

Chichiri nodded slightly before turning to look at Yule, "But first we need to assemble a party to collect Boushin. I have felt a similar energy within him. He may also contain what they are looking for. We must do what we can to ensure they do not get it."

"They could already have it," Tasuki said, "We don't know if there are any restrictions to removing it."

"The witch herself could not take the one from Krin," Horiko said, "Something about Krin being the Holy Light."

They all looked at Krin, who glanced down at the floor feeling self-conscious. Horiko wrapped his arm around her, "Do you have any idea about that either?"

"No."

Yule turned to Chichiri, "And Horiko was set on fire and then the fire turned into armor."

Chichiri looked at Horiko, startled, "And what was that?"

"I don't know. Takashi said it was because I was the Red Demon Warrior of the Raging Fire, or something like that. He called himself the one for earth."

"There is great power here," Chichiri said, "Such power will not go unnoticed to Taiitsu-kun. We will speak with her as soon as Boushin is returned to us."

"Who will go after him?" Krin asked.

"I'm going," Yule said, "He's my emperor and he's my friend."

Chichiri nodded, "We should all go. There is another warrior as well. He wore dark blue and he came here after Boushin. He's powerful in the magic arts."

"He's the one who took me from Nod," Krin said, "He has silver hair and red eyes. He said he was the Silver Demon Warrior of all Elements. He's the most powerful of the lot."

"Taiitsu-kun will tell us what to do," Chichiri said, "We should depart immediately." 


	7. Journey Back To Where We Were Before

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. I do own the original characters. I do not own Meru. I do own this pair of thumb-cuffs.

Author's note: Gosh, it's been a long time. I need to update more often. Which has bigger probability since SCHOOL IS OUT!!! I'll have a lot more a free time on my hands.

Chapter 6

A party was quickly assembled consisting of Yule, Chichiri, Tasuki, Horiko, Krin, and the four soldiers from before. Horiko was a bit antsy about letting Krin go with them, but Chichiri insisted that time was against them and a trip to Taiitsu-kun should be made immediately after Boushin's rescue.

They set off with little trouble. Krin rode in front of Horiko. Chichiri rode in front of Tasuki, cause he didn't trust Chichiri's slowly returning strength to keep him upright. Chichiri also calmed down the horse so Tasuki wouldn't be falling off. Yule and the soldiers had a horse a piece. 

The journey to Briddidon lasted only a few days with minor stops for rest. Chichiri slept most of the ride, leaning back against Tasuki, who held him securely in place. A couple of the soldiers made some rather crude comments about that situation and were currently nursing burn wounds. Yule seemed rather miffed about them all in general as he kept insisting they speed on their way whenever Tasuki claimed rest for Chichiri's sake.

But eventually the road into Kutou was nearly rode. The gatekeepers let them through with little trouble as one of the unwounded soldiers greeted his brothers warmly and seemed to flirt with a third guard to gain them access, much to the amusement of his companions. 

Soon they were outside of Briddidon and looking for a way in.

"It is un-doubtable that security has been increased after our escape and Boushin-sama's capture," Yule said, "Getting in will be difficult."

"There is no way we'll sneak in the way I did," Horiko said, "There has to be another way."

"Can't we be merchants?" Tasuki asked.

After quizzical looks from his party members, Tasuki explained in more detail.

"Could we not dress as merchants and enter?" 

"We have nothing to sell," Yule reminded, "And we couldn't all get through that way."

"What about a slave line?"

All of them turned to Krin.

"What?" Horiko asked.

"A slave line. Some of us could pretend to be Briddidon guards and the rest could be prisoners of war."

"That sounds good," Horiko said, "Where will we get uniforms?"

They all glanced over at the prison walls.

"Taking them from the guards would be too risky," Chichiri said, "Someone will notice their absence."

"Can't Chichiri change into a guard?" Yule asked, "I've seen you do similar things before."

Chichiri nodded, "But one guard isn't enough for this many prisoners."

"Could you give the impression of there being more?" one of the soldiers asked.

Chichiri seemed to ponder, "I think I could. I can make replicas of myself, but I never tried to make those replicas into something else before. I don't know if it will work, or how long it will last."

"It should be worth the risk, though, right?" Yule asked, "It seems to be our only way in."

Chichiri nodded and went to work. Horiko watched in awe as Chichiri went about duplicating himself. He had never seen anything like it before. He watched as the duplicates began to change form to resemble the random guard before Chichiri himself changed. It was rather disturbing sight for him and seemed obvious that it was taking its toll on the monk.

"I hope this works," Tasuki said after noting the rather disheveled appearance Chichiri had taken up.

"Let's get to looking like slaves, gentleman," Krin said as she sat down in the dirt and went about soiling her clothes. 

They all sighed and followed suit and the three different versions of Chichiri stood and waited. As Horiko went about tearing his clothes strategically, he began to examine the three of them. They all looked similar with slight little things changed so they looked related but you couldn't be sure about it. The two duplicates seemed off in a world of their own as they kept up a stern appearance. The real Chichiri had a slightly strained look upon his face, but looked much less tense.

Horiko glanced around the party and watched Krin as she tore her dress so it showed just a tad bit of skin. She gave him a mischievous look as she wrapped one of the scraps around his arm. Horiko gave her an incredulus look.

"What are you up to?" Horiko asked as she rose and walk toward the next soldier.

"If they think we are wounded, they'll think less about us. Wounded men bare no threat after all," Krin said, as she secured a scrap around Tasuki's thigh.

He nodded at the wisdom of that and waited as everyone else finished. They stood up looking like they had been traveling for weeks. Chichiri used his power to bring forth the illusion of handcuffs and they appeared all set. The soldiers went and tied the majority of the horses up a little ways off the road and Chichiri and his copies mounted the rest. Then the group proceeded forward, trying to look tired and hopeless.


	8. Back Atop the Platform

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. I do own Horiko, Yule, etc. If you recognize the characters, then most likely not mine. If you don't, they are and leave them alone. 

Chapter 7

Horiko let his gaze drift to the ground as he maintained his hopeless appearance. He tried his hardest not to watch Chichiri speak with the guards at the front gate, but his curiosity got the better of him. Watching Chichiri in action was amazing. The whole time Chichiri spoke with the guards, his duplicates were glaring, snarling, and looking down upon the 'prisoners'. They seemed to thoroughly despise them. It was a rather convincing display as well when one of them smacked Yule in the back of the head for the mean look he sent toward the prison walls. 

Five minutes had passed since they approached the guards. The guards seemed to wonder why we were there. The only prisoner that had passed through the gate was Boushin-sama, and they hadn't been expecting more.

Chichiri's story was long and confusing, but Horiko got the gist that Chichiri claimed to have been sent after them when they had escaped Briddidon before. Chichiri's wisely manipulated truth was only aided when one of the guards recognized Yule. Apparently the guard was non-too happy to see Yule, and proceeded to beat on him while he was bound. Chichiri managed to intervene in a casual, non-traitorous way soon enough.

But that was when Horiko caught glimpse of the Chichiri duplicate beside him. He seemed a little antsy for some reason. He kept glancing down toward the ground and did his best not to look anyone in the face. Horiko did his best to get a good look and soon realized why. Chichiri's aid to Yule had left him distracted. The duplicates face was starting to revert back to appear more Chichiri-like. Horiko glanced over at the other copy to see him doing the same thing. Horiko feared things were about to turn for the worse when he followed the nearer copies gaze down and caught sight of his foot.

Or did catch sight of it rather, as it seemed to have disappeared. 

Horiko's eyes went wide as he realized the copy was fading away! Chichiri was too tired to hold the image in place. A quick glance at Chichiri alerted him that Chichiri was all to well aware of that as he attempted to keep the guards attention on himself.

"We must be off," Chichiri said, in voice sounding more and more like his own. "My men are tired and I'd like to get these prisoners off my hands."

The guards nodded and stepped aside. They filtered through the gate and everything seemed to be going their way again.

Until the guards disappeared all together and Chichiri fell from his horse.

The guards took notice of that almost immediately, but the shock left them immobile as the Horiko watched his shackles disappear and broke into a run. Tasuki paused only to scoop up Chichiri as he too, made a run for it. The group ran headlong into the prison with the guards trailing behind. 

The alarm went off as a man in the bell tower caught sight of them and soon they found themselves diving around corners and hiding behind barrels and nooks and crannies until the guards were lost behind them.

Horiko peak from behind his barrel to discover that the party had split up. Next to him was Krin, who he had dragged behind him. Across from them was Tasuki, still cradling the limp form of Chichiri and hiding in an old storage room with a caved in door. Hiding behind a crate not far from them was Yule and a young lad from Yule's squad known as Kamali. 

"!@$%* great," Tasuki mumbled, "Just $@#% great."

"Do we search for the others, or go for the emperor?" Horiko asked.

"Go for the emperor," Yule said immediately, "Those men were trained to fend for themselves; they'll do fine without us. We must rescue Boushin-sama."

Tasuki sighed and gazed down at Chichiri, who was just beginning to stir. Then he glanced into the storage room behind him. "Here's the plan. I can't #@&% carry Chichiri around, so I'll hide him in this room. I'm not &*#@ leaving him by himself."

"Krin can stay with him," Horiko said quickly. "She can take care of him."

"But what will she &#%@*& do if they are found?" Tasuki asked.

"I can use this," Krin said, holding up a bow and quiver.

"Where the &#^* did you get that?" Tasuki said, having long reverted to his older speech patterns.

"I lifted off a weapons rack near the entrance," Krin smiled, "I thought I needed to arm myself."

"Fine," Yule said, "leave the girl with Chichiri-sama. If we have to fight that witch and her giant then we need all the capable men available."

Tasuki relented and take the time to carefully stowaway Chichiri before the group headed down the corridor. Krin waved calmly after them before ducking into the room.

"Where are we going?" Tasuki asked, "Where would he be?"

"If they do the same to him that they did to Krin-san, then we'll find them on that raised platform," Kamali said.

"But is it still there?" Yule asked. "That golden demon nearly toppled it with his magic. It might have collapsed."

"But it's the only place we can start," Horiko admitted and rushed forward on his way to the platform.

The four of them made there way silently and soon they felt the darkness that the witch Subaratte radiated. Their steps slowed with the weight of it and they unconscious huddled closer together. Horiko felt fear invade his heart and knew Yule felt it too. The only one who seemed unaffected was Kamali. Surely he felt it as well?

As they slowly made their way to the window they had used before, they tuned their ears to hear what was happening on the other side of the wall. They could hear the deep-throated laughter of Takashi, but little else pervaded through the walls. The ducked down and slowly peered out the window.

The scene was familiar. Once again Subaratte hovered above the platform and Takashi stood beside their victim. Subaratte landed and walked forward touch Boushin's cheek. Boushin turned his head away with defiance clearly unspoken. He wore very little. He was topless and had on a pair of pants that must have been taken from a farmer. They were dark brown and matched the chunky boots that seemed too large for him. Even in the disheveled state, it was hard to deny his bloodline traced to the handsome seishi Hotohori. Boushin's beauty and grace shone through regardless of the fact he was bound and upon his knees.

Yule braced one hand against the window's ledge and prepared to vault over it. Kamali halted him with a hand upon the shoulder.

"Not yet," Kamali stated, "We need them to talk. We need information at what they are after."

Yule seemed ready to knock Kamali into the wall and leap out to rescue his emperor, but one malicious look from Tasuki held him still. Yule watched anxiously as Takashi paced back and forth behind Boushin.

"If he even twitches with hostile intent, I'm going out there," Yule said, "My duty it to him. I have pledged my life to his safety."

Tasuki nodded understanding without looking over. He was busy searching for alternate ways off the platform to escape the inevitable chaos about to occur. He noted that there was another building about a five-foot jump from the opposite side of the platform. If the exited that way he'd have to come back to this building to retrieve Chichiri and Krin. The best way out would be the way they got in.

Subaratte stood up straight and petted Boushin on the head, "Well, my pretty little emperor. It seems that the time has come for die."

Takashi gave an amused 'hn' as he came to a halt behind Boushin and tugged in the boy's long hair. Subaratte stroked Boushin's cheek once more before continuing.

"Unlike with the girl, I can take your talisman myself. You have no other hidden power guarding it. I wonder which one you carry."

Subaratte knelt down to lightly touch Boushin's chest, "Just what are you hiding in here."

Boushin didn't respond cause he knew not of what she spoke. Despite his 18 years beneath the eyes of the greatest scholars of Konan, he knew of no talisman. He merely followed her gaze down to his chest and gave her a dirty look.

Subaratte found that quite amusing and laughed thoroughly. She tilted her head to look up at Takashi. "Our young emperor doesn't like the touch of a woman. I wonder if this bloodline would die if when decided to let him live."

Takashi smiled down upon Boushin as he glared daggers at Subaratte. "He has no sense of taste, Mistress Subaratte, if he doesn't like your touch."

Subaratte gave her underling a smile for the comment and took a deep breath. "Might as well get on with it. Let's see what I can pull out of here, shall we?" 

Subaratte held her hand against Boushin's chest and mumbled words beneath her breath. Boushin visibly stiffen and his eyes widen. Brave or not, to feel that dark power within him could make any man feel fear. Boushin shuddered as the feeling went away.

"Irony is sweet, Takashi. His father was a swordsman and he holds the Star Dagger," Subaratte smiled. "I wonder what it looks like."

And with that the only sign of trouble she pushed her hand into Boushin's chest. Boushin's cried out in pain and Yule was out the window and his feet beat upon the platform. He lunged and knocked Subaratte back. Subaratte hit the ground beneath him and quickly kicked him off. Subaratte stood up and was about to draw her rapier when she realized she held the Star Dagger in her hand.

"It's beautiful," She whispered, turning it over in her hands. She fingered the brilliant jewels and the golden design.

Yule did not spend time admiring the dagger as he dove back to stand over the slumped form of his emperor. The wind began to pick up and catch in his cape. He drew his long staff and held it ready to fend of Takashi.

The others sprung from their hiding place moments later and stood guard over Boushin's form. Kamali however walked over to Subaratte and held out a hand.

"Hand over that dagger, demon warrior," Kamali said, fear not even evident in his voice.

"Who do you think you are, ordering the Demon Warrior of the Sacred Darkness?" Subaratte said with disdain in her voice.

"You don't need to know my name, witch," Kamali said. "Hand over that dagger now, before I have to take it from you."

"Try to take it, child!" Subaratte said, pulling her rapier free and the battle began.

Kamali's efforts were ignored by his three companions, as they did their best against the humongous Takashi. Takashi seemed unmoved by Tasuki's tessen, and Horiko and Yule's weapons merely bounced off his armor. Takashi found their efforts amusing.

"I told you to come back when you are ready, boy," Takashi laughed. "You haven't improved at all."

"I fight when necessary," Horiko answered. 

"That can lead to an early death, boy," Takashi said. "Not the wisest of life styles."

And with that, Takashi sent the flying to the ground by stomping his foot and shaking the earth. Subaratte barely stayed upright, but Kamali didn't seem effected. Takashi then stood over the emperor and brought his ax to bear.

"Early death and loss, boy," Takashi said as he paused in position. 

Everything seemed to halt. Subaratte watched with interest, her fight with Kamali forgotten. Kamali had his eyes locked onto Yule, as if waiting for him to do something. And do something, he did.

The wind had picked up earlier, but now it was moving at unbelievable speed. Yule had arisen from the ground and his cape had flown about him, hiding him from view. Then the wind died and the cape fluttered away, revealing Yule looking much different. Yule was covered in green armor and had green bat wings identical to Takashi's golden ones. He know wore a helmet shaped like a bird head and in his hand, was a holding a green swallow with a crescent blade on one end and a lance point on the other.

Yule's face was set in a confident determination. He raised his new weapon to bare and caught Takashi's eye. "Back away from my emperor."

Takashi did as instructed, if only in shock. "Well, who would have thought? You are the Green Demon Warrior of Roaring Wind. I never expected you to appear."

Yule walked forward and stepped between Takashi and Boushin. "You must always except what you fear."

"Fear?" Takashi laughed, "And why fear you?"

Yule didn't lose his edge, "I'm not stupid, but I admit, I never suspected that I was one of you 'demon warriors'. But it doesn't take a genius to spot clashing elements. Just as Fire and Water are opposites, so are Wind and Earth. You're magic will not work on me."

"Fool! You believe in false legends!" Takashi cried. "No one is immune to my power!"

"He lies!" Kamali shouted, "He fears an honest fight! Your powers cancel each other out! It'll be just man-to-man now!" 

"And there you go again, boy!" Subaratte shouted, turning once again to Kamali, "One of your size should not be heard."

Kamali didn't back down as battle between them picked up again. Horiko and Tasuki rushed forward between the two battles to retrieve Boushin. Tasuki glanced across the platform.

"Stay here, Horiko, and help if you can," Tasuki said. "I'm taking Boushin and I'm heading for Chichiri. I've got a bad feeling about leaving him alone any longer."

Horiko nodded and watched Tasuki go. He turned and sighed. He wanted to fight but didn't know how. If only he could figure out how that armor worked. He felt certain that he could end this now if he could make it come back again.


	9. Insights, Hindsights, and Foresights

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. I do not own Legends of Dragoon.

Author's Notes: Boy, it's been a while hasn't it. I thought I'd write over the summer, but I got caught up in other things. Now I'm in my senior year of high school, and I find that I have less time now than ever before. I thought somebody said senior year was suppose to be easy?

Chapter 8

Horiko stood between the two battles in an effort to judge who needed more help. Yule may have been smaller the Takashi, but with their armors canceling out, the battle would be won by the better fighter, and both seem to be rather good.

On the other hand, Subarratte seemed to be the witch he had thought her to be. She was firing dark magic left and right. Kamali seemed to be swift on his feet however, and he hadn't been hit yet. Though with Subarratte firing at him, Kamali could do little offensive maneuvering. 

He turned his attention back to himself. Surely if he could get the red gem going again, he could at least end one of the battles so they could all work on the remaining demon warrior. He fingered the gem in his hand and felt the sharp edges bite at his finger tips. Surely unlocking it was simple. He hadn't even been touching it before.

"Horiko!" Kamali shouted from his position near the edge of the platform. Subarratte had forced him back and the battle seem to be turning for the worse. Kamali seemed to be tiring, and Horiko feared he would fall over the edge.

"Horiko!" Kamali cried again, "Get angry!"

Horiko stared at him a moment, "What?"

"Demon Warrior of the RAGING Fire!" Kamali shouted, "You need to feel rage!"

"Quiet, boy!" Subarratte shrieked, and released a new volley of dark ki after Kamali, who rolled nearly off the edge in order to escape it.

Surely if Subarratte responded as such to Kamali's advice, there had to be truth in it. Horiko looked into himself. All he needed to do was summon his rage. 

Horiko gave out a frustrated cry and glanced around him. He couldn't find a reason to be angry. Sure battle was raging on all around him, but his own rage wouldn't come forth. He needed something to spark it.

"Krin!" Kamali shouted in surprise as he caught a glimpse of something down beneath him. "Run, girl! Run!"

Horiko felt his body stiffen. Krin was in danger! Horiko ran across the platform and peered over the edge. Where was she? Horiko looked around frantically but saw no sign of her.

"The mage took her!" Kamali shouted, "I couldn't see where they went! It was like they vanished!"

Then Horiko felt it. Rage began to surface at the thought of that dark mage getting his hands on Krin again. Surely, he would feel no mercy for her, now that she no longer had that talisman in her body.

The gem ignited and once again Horiko felt the pain as the fire ran over his skin. When the pain and flames vanished, the armor remained. His rage didn't falter as he turned toward Subarratte.

"Die, witch! This is all your fault!"

Subarratte gasped as Horiko pulled free a sword of pure flame from his scabbard. He flexed his own pair of bat-like wings and soared toward her. She brought he rapier to bear and dark magic engulfed it. The two weapons clashed and flame and dark matter went everywhere.

Subarratte was now forced to put both hands on her rapier. She let her grip on the Star Dagger fail and it struck the ground. The two fought heatedly across the platform. Kamali picked up the dagger and dashed for the nearby building. He made the five foot jump with ease and then disappeared from sight.

"Takashi!" Subarratte shouted, "That boy has taken the dagger!"

Takashi shot himself away from Yule and hung out far over the edge of the platform. His wings beat furiously to keep him aloft. "I shall retrieve it, Mistress."

Takashi then speed off after Kamali. Yule turned his attention to Subarratte, but then gasped as he noted that Boushin was no longer on the platform. His armor faded away and the wind stilled once more.

"Where is Boushin?!" Yule cried out.

"Tasuki took him after the battle started," Horiko said as Subarratte dashed off after Takashi. His own armor faded as his rage could no longer sustain without someone to throw it at.

They both panted heavily and turned toward the window they had leapt from. 

"I think I saw a storage room down the hall," Yule said. "You'll be needing clothes."

Horiko suddenly realized he was naked again and quickly ran in the direction Yule gestured. Yule himself still retained his shogun armor, which he had donned when they had left he capital. His armor had withstood his transformation; actually had transformed with him. He brought his hand up to his breastplate. The image of a phoenix, representing Suzaku, was emblazed there. For its eye, there was a large green gem that sparkled. 

Yule followed quickly after Horiko who stepped put of the storage room in the undergarments worn beneath the Druin's battle armor. Horiko had swiped a scabbard to put his sword in as well.

"I'm going to have to find a flame retardant scabbard," Horiko smiled. "I can't keep stealing these."

Yule nodded, "Was there no armor in there?"

"No, must be in another room," Horiko said as they took off down the hall. "We have to find the others."

"Agreed," Yule said. "After we have located them, we should track down Kamali. If he still living, it was very foolish to run off with that dagger."

"But it caught their attention and left us free to find the others and an escape. You know as well as I do that neither of us would have lasted much longer. We don't have practice using that armor," Horiko argued. "We have to find Krin now, that's more important. Then we can worry about that talisman."

Yule nodded, though it was apparent that he had his sights set on Boushin and not Krin, "I must return to my emperor's side immediately."

They made their way back to the room Chichiri and Krin had been, but found it empty. Horiko expected to. Krin had to have some reason for being outside when that evil mage captured her. Perhaps she had gotten separated from Tasuki and Chichiri.

"Look," Yule pointed through the window that led from the room. Outside they could see Chichiri leaning heavily against the wall of the other building. Tasuki stood over him with his eyes searching the area. Beside them, on bended knee, was a woman dressed in white armor. She had bat-like wings and seemed to be tending to Chichiri.

They leapt through the window and ran over to them. The woman raised her head and Horiko came to a grinding halt. 

"Krin?" Horiko stammered, "But-but, Kamali said he saw-That bastard! He tricked me!"

Horiko felt his anger rise, but pushed it back down. There was no need for his armor at the moment. Krin and the others looked confused, but said nothing.

"Where is Boushin-sama?" Yule asked Tasuki, "Horiko said you took him from the platform."

"I did," Tasuki said, then gestured back behind Yule. "He's still unconscious. I have him sitting beside the wall over there."

Yule turned to face the window they had just exited to see Boushin propped against the wall beside it. Yule walked the short distance to Boushin with three brisk steps and knelt beside him. The wound that had been formed in Boushin's chest was gone without a trace and him seemed perfectly unscathed. Yule removed his cape and wrapped it around Boushin's bare upper body.

"If only I had brought my cloak," Yule said. "It would cover him better."

"He's decent. He'll be fine," Tasuki said.

"He's our emperor!" Yule shouted back at him, "He should not be looked upon in such a state!"

Tasuki shook his head, "A ridiculous problem in a situation like this. We are surrounded by the enemy. As long as he ain't @&*$ing naked, he's fine."

Yule seemed to shake in anger but said no more.

"Moving on," Horiko said to change the subject. "What happened with Krin?"

Krin raised her head, "I'm a demon warrior as well. When Tasuki brought Boushin, my mother's brooch began to glow."

"She is a healer, no da," Chichiri said brightly. "Might useful, indeed."

Chichiri then rose to his feet. Krin had apparently took the time to restore his energy now that her armor was in place. He stood up without swaying and seemed as sturdy as if he was running at his prime.

"Good, now that that is taken care of," Tasuki said. "Let's get a @&*$ing move on."

"I thought I removed you from your vulgar habits, Tasuki-kun," Chichiri mentioned. 

"And I'll do my best to drop them @&*$ing later," Tasuki said. 

"He is right, Chichiri-sama," Yule sighed. "This is not another of your diplomatic conferences. I doubt the soldiers attacking us will even notice or care."

Yule picked Boushin up from the ground, "We should find the others and leave."

"Kamali has the Star Dagger," Horiko explained. "Those two demon warriors went after him. We need to find him before they do."

Chichiri nodded, "Yes, if we could show Taitsu-kun one of the talismans, it might help her identify them."

"We should find those other three men as well," Krin mentioned. "They are still around here somewhere."

"Picoro is horrible at hiding," Yule stated. "They would have found him already. I would not be surprised if he isn't already in a cell. Unless of course, Linku is with him. Linku is a master at hiding away. Kento is also well-trained. He would not be with Linku and Picoro. He likes to run into danger headfirst."

"I thought you said these guys were your best," Horiko reminded.

"They are, despite these flaws, they are excellent warriors, and they are my friends," Yule smiled. "I would not worry about their welfare. They will do just fine."

"Let's find Kamali first anyway," Chichiri insisted. "We will need him and the Star Dagger. Something about Kamali troubles me."

Yule glanced over his shoulder as they began to walk between the alley of the two buildings, "What do you mean?"

"I've been sensing an odd energy from him," Chichiri said. "I do not know what to make of it."

"Kamali is trustworthy," Yule said with finality. "I know my soldiers well."

"We shall see," Chichiri said with equal confidence. "But he is not as he appears to be."


	10. The Hunt for Yule's Men

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. I do not own Legends of Dragoon.

Author's note: Finally! Senior year has long ended and I have been declared valedictorian!! First my high school! Now the WORLD!!!! *pauses* *clears throat* Anyway, it's been ages since I've done anything with this story, so I decided to get back to it before college begins. 

Forgotten Legends

Chapter 9

It didn't take long before they came across someone they knew.  They entered the nearby building to find the large warrior Picoro, one of Yule's men, creating a mighty ruckus. Picoro was a big man like Yule, but seemed to lack his grace. He wielded a large axe and simply swung it around. This seemed to work for him however, for several bodies were at his feet.

"Picoro, you fool!" Yule shouted the moment he stepped foot in the door. "Stop drawing attention to yourself! We need to gather everyone and get out of here!"

Picoro turned his head to listen to his shogun, then immediately turned back around and finished off the warrior in front of him.

"Linku suggested I stay on the bottom level and prevent men from ascending," Picoro explained in a slow, booming voice. "He went up to search the cells. He said he has another brother up there somewhere."

"Linku has about twenty brothers, so I'm not surprised," Yule sighed. "Have you seen Kento or Kamali?"

"I haven't seen Kamali since we separated," Picoro replied. "But Kento went storming up the staircase." Picoro paused to think, "Something about someone hanging out a window called him something."

Picoro's face screwed up, "Or did he call them something?"

"It doesn't matter," Yule said, showing patience Horiko didn't see him use on anyone else. "If either of them comes down that staircase, keep them here."

Picoro saluted and stepped aside for Yule and company to pass. They ascended the stairs to the second level and found that Linku had definitely been there. Every cell door was open. Linku seemed to have taken out most of the guards in this corridor as well, and the floor consisted mostly of escaped inmates raiding the storerooms. 

"This place is chaos, no da," Chichiri stared in wonder. "There won't be a prison by the time we've left."

Yule smiled to himself as he walked down the corridor. He glanced in each of the doors in search of Linku, but didn't find him in this hall. He did however find someone putting on Konan armor from one of the spoils storerooms.

"Soldier?" Yule called into the room.

The man turned around quickly and there was a long pause before either said anything.

"Shogun?" The man said, "You really are here?"

The man had long-hair that cascaded down his back in waves. He would have been a handsome man if not for the scars on either side of his mouth, which gave the impression that he was smiling.

"Pong?" Yule gasped. "But I thought you died in that raid months ago?!"

"No, sir," Pong said, his voice calm. "I've been here." 

Pong was carrying a sword with blue stones running down the blade. The blade itself was jagged and there seemed to be an inscription curving in and out from among the stones. 

"Come on, then," Yule said. "We'll probably need you to get out of here."

Pong nodded and followed them into the next corridor. They traveled up two floors before coming across Linku and his brother.

"'Lo, sir!" Linku said in a cheery voice. "Fancy seeing you here."

"'Lo, Shogun, sir," Linku's brother said in the same voice, before looking aghast at the body Yule was carrying. "Is that the emperor?"

"Yes," Yule said. "It is imperative that we leave immediately. Have you seen Kento or Kamali?"

"Actually, Kento's on the floor above us. I can hear his heavy footsteps," Linku said. "He went blazing past here. He said something about a guy hanging out a window."

"That's what Picoro said," Krin said, and Horiko noted that her armor had faded while he wasn't looking.

"Have you seen Kamali?" Yule asked.

Both men shook their heads just as a battle cry rang out, and everyone turned to see Kento, a short man with broad shoulders, and Kamali flying in through the window down the hall and landing in a heap on the floor.

"That was crazy?!" Kamali shouted as he stood up. "You could have killed the both of us!"

Kento laughed, "Got you down from the other window though, didn't I?"

"Next time, pull me up, instead of jumping out the window yourself and grabbing my feet!" Kamali shouted back. "You're lucky the window we just came through wasn't a few inches lower or you would have collided with the wall."

"Do you still have the dagger?" Chichiri asked.

Kamali and Kento's heads turned to them, not having noticed them before. 

"Yeah," Kamali said, pulling it out briefly, before shoving it back into his tunic for safekeeping. "We need to get out of here. I don't think I've lost them for long."

Suddenly a cry came from many floors below. It sounded like a wounded lion, crying out in pain.

"Picoro!" Linku, Kento, and Kamali took off down the staircase like marathon racers. Yule's burden forced him to travel a bit slower than he would have liked, however, and Horiko and Tasuki quickly out paced him and reach the ground floor long ahead of the others. Picoro was lying on the ground, a massive gash carved into his shoulder. Linku and Kamali stood on either side of him as Kento dispatched the enemy soldier that had managed to wound Picoro.

"Picoro!" Linku shouted, "Can you hear me?!"

"Yes," Picoro said, irritated. "Quit shouting in my ear."

Kamali and Linku laughed as they helped Picoro upright. A flash of light appeared from behind Horiko, and when he turned, he saw that Krin's armor had returned. She stepped forward and laid her hand on Picoro's wound. The four soldiers looked at Krin in awe as the wound closed over.

"An angel with demon wings," Picoro said, and kissed her hand.

Krin blushed and Horiko looked a bit miffed. Tasuki noticed this with a smirk, but didn't share his observation.

"Is this everybody?" Yule asked, casting his gaze over the people around him. "Let's get out of here."

"Yes, let's make fast tracks to Taiitsu-kun," Chichiri put in and led the way out the door.


End file.
